1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a floating type magnetic head which floats slightly apart from a magnetic disk by air flow from above the magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic head of this type equipped with a slider 1 for floating has been known, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
That is, the slider 1 has a slide surface 1a by which a floating force is obtained by an air flow in the direction of the rotation produced by the rotation of a magnetic disk D. A surface (rear surface) to be mounted on 1b at the side opposite to this slide surface 1a is fixed to a flexure portion 3 of a gimbal 2 with an adhesive E. The gimbal 2 containing the flexure portion 3 is adapted to apply an spring force to the slider 1 so as to press the slide surface 1a against the magnetic disk D.
A magnetic core 4, on which a coil is wound, is projectedly disposed on the surface to be mounted on 1b in the same plane as the side of the slider 1.